


strawberries and cigarettes

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Strawberries, i shouldn't be surprised by hyperspecific tags and yet i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz's Valentine's Day plans get ruined, but he has only himself to blame.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Libby (@LibbyWeasley) for pointing out my embarrassing typos before they see the light of day and generally being awesome!

“Sorry I’m late, love,” Hunter said as he came swooping into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Fitz’s waist from behind and kissed Fitz’s ear gently. “You would think they’d be more respectful than to keep me late on Valentine’s Day, but apparently not.”

“You’re fine.” Fitz turned around so he could kiss Hunter properly. “I had a meltdown about melting chocolate.”

“Why’s that?” Hunter asked, looking over Fitz’s shoulder to the glass bowl on the stove. “It looks plenty melted to me.”

“The first batch burned.”

“Ah well, if at first you don’t succeed…” Hunter reached over Fitz to scoop a dollop of melted chocolate onto his finger, sticking it into his mouth and moaning softly when he sucked it off. Fitz’s eyelashes fluttered and he fought valiantly against the lust crashing through him. Valentine’s Day was supposed to be about romance, not asking his boyfriend to shag him against the kitchen counter.

“Strawberry?” Hunter offered, grabbing one from the carton and offering it to Fitz. Hunter had picked a good berry, bright red and certain to be sweet - but not as sweet as Hunter’s lips.

Fitz’s hand shook slightly when he accepted the fruit and swiped it through the melted chocolate. 

“Ah ah,” Hunter said when he began to put it down on the wax paper he’d set up for precisely that purpose. “Eat it.”

Fitz couldn’t say no when Hunter was looking at him like that with his dark hazel eyes. There was a familiar commanding edge to Hunter’s voice, and Fitz thought maybe he wasn’t the only one having a hard time with the whole _romance_ thing right now. He bit into the strawberry, sighing softly at the burst of sweet, tangy juice and the still-warm chocolate following after. Chocolate-covered strawberries had always been one of his favorite foods (sweet on sweet was the way to his heart, after all) and Valentine’s Day was just an excuse to make them from scratch instead of buying them from the store.

“One for you,” Fitz murmured after he was finished, plucking another strawberry out. He dragged it through the chocolate in the bowl and lifted it, still dripping, to Hunter’s lips. A drop of chocolate landed on Fitz’s palm, but he didn’t pay attention to that - he was too focused on Hunter’s mouth.

Hunter grabbed Fitz’s wrist in his hand, and before Fitz could ask what he was doing dragged his tongue along Fitz’s hand and the bit of chocolate there.

He didn’t stop, though, instead continuing to lick up Fitz’s wrist until he paused to nibble at the pulse point.

“Hunter,” Fitz said warningly.

“What?” The worst part about being in love with Hunter was his ridiculously perfect faux innocence. Anyone else might’ve been fooled by the sneaking pout and batting eyelashes, but Fitz wasn’t. Lance Hunter hadn’t been innocent even once in his life, and he wasn’t going to start now.

“We’re supposed to have a romantic candlelit dinner.”

“And when have we ever done what we were supposed to?” Hunter asked. “Besides, we’ve already ruined our dinner.”

“One strawberry - _mmph_!” Fitz was cut off unexpectedly by Hunter’s mouth on his, not that the kiss was unwelcome. Fitz melted into his boyfriend, searching for the taste of chocolate on Hunter’s tongue when it slipped into his mouth.

“Then I’ll feed you another strawberry,” Hunter said, lips still pressed against Fitz’s. “And another, and another…”

“And then you’ll put something else in my mouth?” Fitz asked, pulling back.

“Only if you want.” Hunter’s fingers curled possessively around the back of Fitz’s neck and he tugged gently at the curls there. 

“We could skip the strawberries.”

“Jesus H. Christ, Fitz, I was trying to let you have your romance and then you have to go and say you’d rather blow me!” Hunter’s pupils had expanded so there was nothing more than a sliver of hazel surrounding them, and Fitz knew he had his boyfriend right where he wanted him.

“Sorry, _love_ ,” Fitz teased, biting his lip in the way he knew drove Hunter insane.

“Now you’re using my own pet name against me!”

“You don’t own exclusive rights to the word _love_ ,” Fitz murmured, sliding his hands down Hunter’s hips. “Valentine’s Day proves that.”

“But why do you have to use it?” Hunter asked, his voice going breathy when Fitz began playing with the zipper of his jeans.

“Because you like it when I rile you up,” Fitz answered, smirking. He loved how being with Hunter had made him more confident, in the bedroom but also in general life. He knew he’d always have someone to back him up, and Hunter was constantly nudging him just far enough out of his comfort zone to make Fitz grow as a person.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hunter rumbled when Fitz sank to his knees. He fumbled slightly with Hunter’s belt buckle but managed to undo it without help, then tugged the zipper down with similar ease. His hands were surer when Hunter was around, too. 

“Don’t get to see you like this enough,” Hunter added.

“Maybe you would if you gave a little less enthusiastically,” Fitz muttered under his breath. Hunter was quick to initiate sex, and quick to make it all about Fitz - which was pleasurable, of _course_ it was, but most of the time after Hunter had had his way with him Fitz’s mouth wasn’t coordinated enough to speak, let alone give a decent blowjob.

“Worth it.” Of course Hunter would say so; he liked taking care of Fitz almost as much as Fitz liked being taken care of.

Not tonight, though. Tonight Fitz was getting ahead and giving head.

“Now who’s ruining the romance?” Hunter asked, pushing a hand through Fitz’s hair while Fitz negotiated Hunter’s cock out through the hole in his boxers. It was half-hard and pleasantly pink, but that wasn’t how Fitz wanted it. Straining and strawberry-red was better.

“I just go where you lead me,” Fitz murmured, stroking at Hunter’s cock gently. It was already beginning to respond to his touch, growing harder with each pump of his fist. Fitz licked his palm again to slick it up and keep from giving Hunter any friction burns on the shaft - that wouldn’t be pleasant at all.

“Fitz,” Hunter grunted. “At least let me turn off the stove.”

“Get the chocolate while you’re at it?”

Hunter gave him a look but Fitz didn’t apologize, just accepted the glass bowl of chocolate when Hunter handed it to him. Having glass around this delicate of a situation wasn’t the _smartest_ of ideas, but Fitz wasn’t able to resist the image that had planted itself in his brain.

“Is this alright?” Fitz asked, painting a smear of chocolate down the side of Hunter’s cock. Judging by the shaky breath Hunter took when Fitz lapped it up, _alright_ was an understatement.

“Hunter?” Fitz asked, wanting to get a strong verbal affirmative before doing it again despite Hunter’s nonverbal signals.

“Yes, love, alright.” His fingers tightened in Fitz’s hair. “Just remember all the times I was kind to you, yeah?”

“You don’t like teasing?” Fitz asked as he dribbled more chocolate onto Hunter’s skin. The saltiness of Hunter’s skin mingled with the sweetness of the cocoa, and it was everything he wanted and then some. Smear chocolate onto Hunter’s skin, lick it off, repeat, listen as his boyfriend grew more and more frustrated with his small, precise licks when he obviously wanted something more.

Fitz did eventually give into temptation - Hunter was right in saying he didn’t often tease Fitz, unless Fitz asked for it, and using the one blowjob he got to taunt his boyfriend, and on Valentine’s Day no less, would be supremely rude of him.

He sucked the head of Hunter’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Hunter’s slit and groaning at the precum that beaded on his tongue. He had been doing a fair job ignoring the tightness in his own pants but Hunter’s answering groan when Fitz began to bob his head changed that immediately. Fitz’s hands were occupied, one on Hunter’s balls and the other covered in chocolate, so he didn’t have any way to relieve the pressure without getting himself supremely sticky.

Maybe he could have Hunter lick him clean, too. Fitz’s cock attempted to jerk in his pants but was let down by its lack of space. Fitz shifted his focus instead to his mouth, where there was little disappointment happening.

Hunter’s hand on the back of his head was guiding him gently, helping Fitz set a rhythm and gradually take in more cock with each movement.

“Good boy,” Hunter murmured when his cock touched the back of Fitz’s throat for the first time. “Such a good boy, Fitz.”

He glowed under the warmth of the praise despite the tears stinging at the backs of his eyes. Fitz liked being a good boy - _Hunter’s_ good boy - and he liked even more that his boyfriend seemed to be enjoying himself.

“That’s it, love, like that…” Hunter crooned when Fitz swiped his tongue along the underside of Hunter’s cock and squeezed at his balls. A minute later Hunter’s cum was spilling down his throat, and Fitz swallowed as much as he could, letting the rest drip down his chin so Hunter could appreciate the sight of it.

Hunter’s harsh panting subsided as Fitz licked the dribble of cum off his chin and stood, trying to alleviate some of the pressure in his pants. It wasn’t working.

“How badly do you want dinner?” Hunter murmured, pulling Fitz in close.

“Not as badly as I want you.”

“Oh, good answer, love.” Hunter nipped at Fitz’s neck and Fitz’s hips jerked into Hunter’s waiting hand. How the man could be so put-together when he’d just had Fitz’s mouth on his cock, Fitz would never know.

“You, me shower,” Hunter said in between nibbling Fitz’s neck. “We need to get the chocolate off your hand and my cock so they can both get put to good use.”

“Yes, sir,” Fitz murmured, just so Hunter would bite him a little harder upon hearing the words. 

So they didn’t get their romantic dinner, and they only managed to eat two strawberries. 

What they got instead was (in Fitz’s opinion) much, _much_ better.


End file.
